Dark Days
by Maianna
Summary: set about a month after AGMGTW, Amy, The Doctor and Rory are looking for Melody, but are surprised when thrown into a different kind of adventure. BIG surprises. Slight AU. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!


**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this story is set a little more than a month after A Good Man Goes to War. A bit of an AU story. Amy, Rory, and the Doctor are searching for Melody Pond, but end up in a different kind of adventure instead. The Human race has gone wrong and it is up to the Doctor to fix it. Big surprises to come in this story so keep reading._**

**_Please let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it. I hope you like it. Enjoy!_**

Amy and Rory sat on the stairs leading up to the TARDIS controls. Amy's head was resting on Rory's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. The Doctor sat hunched over in the chair, thinking. They all sat in silence for a very long time.

"Alright Amy, Rory!" The Doctor said suddenly and quite loudly. Amy and Rory jumped up, surprised by the sudden halt of silence in the air. The Doctor went on. "You know what I think?" He didn't wait for a response. "I think it's time you two had another honeymoon. –A real one this time. One that's not filled with quite so many teeth. …unless you're looking at a shark and not vampire fish people…" His sentence trailed off, remembering what happened when he tried to take them on a trip together to Italy. "Anyway!" He started up again. "Hawaii, 3042. Great year! The islands all a-buzz with the discovery of the Chrystal Caves. Did you know they are the largest set of Geo-domes on earth? Of course you didn't know, because you haven't seen them. 400 miles below the surface of the earth, covered by volcanic rock and lime stone which, until 3042, no one could get to. Now doesn't that sound fun?" The Doctor said while he pressed buttons and fiddled with the control panel. Amy was onto him though. She knew exactly what he was doing.

"No." She said, shaking her head as she walked towards him. "No, you're not dumping us off. Doctor, I cannot give up. I can't." The last part she whispered. Rory came up right behind her. The Doctor looked at both of them.

"No no no, that's not what I'm doing. I mean, I'll be right back. I promise. There is just something I need to check on and I'll be right back, and quite honestly, you two look tired. You could both use some good relaxation time." It was true; Amy and Rory were both exhausted. They had all been searching for Melody Pond for over a month without a break. Rory put his hand on the small of Amy's back.

"Maybe we should take a small break. It might make this easier if our brains could think clearer after relaxing." Amy looked into Rory's eyes to make sure what he was saying was actually what he was feeling. After finding no reason to disagree, she gave in.

"Okay." Amy said, drawing out the word. "But not too long – and you have to come back this time." Amy said to the Doctor, pointing her finger at him. The Doctor walked over to her. "Of course," He put his hand on her shoulders. "Don't worry. Go have fun, and RELAX!" He smiled at her, then ran back to the controls and flicked the last switch. The TARDIS jerked to life and twist and turned as it flew through time and space. Suddenly, there was a jolt and everything stopped, indicating they had landed. The Doctor jumped up and ran to the door.

"Alright, Chrystal Caves, here we come!" He looked back at Rory and Amy to see if they were excited at all. "Oh! I mean, here YOU come. Of course! Here you come." Amy smiled a little. The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and quickly stepped outside. Amy and Rory did the same. The Doctor suddenly stopped as he looked around. Amy bumped into him after her rush out the door, not expecting he sudden stop. Amy looked around, wondering why he stopped. They were on a cobbled street. There were papers and litter gently floating around the ground in the almost non-existent breeze. There was soot covering the road as well. Amy thought the street could really use a sweep. The buildings were all brown and broken. It almost looked like a deserted war zone.

"Something's wrong." The Doctor said quietly. "Where are we? Earth? No. …yes." The Doctor looked around.

"Um, guys?" Rory said.

"Well this certainly isn't Hawaii… where are we?" The Doctor licked the air. "London. 3042. …oh." The Doctor said, realizing where and when they were.

"Guys!" Rory said again louder. Both Amy and the Doctor looked at Rory who was pointing down the road. There were 3 soldiers running towards them, guns pointed at them.

"Run!"


End file.
